


Драбблы по Supernatural RPF

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разрозненные драбблы по СПН РПФ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Куриный бог

Сегодня они с Дженсеном встретились на берегу реки. Было тепло, и вода плескалась и блестела на солнце.

\- А здесь классно, - улыбнулся Дженсен.

Он скинул кроссовки, стащил носки, бросив их точно поверх обуви, и, закатав джинсы до колен, шагнул к воде. Джаред сбросил шлепанцы - трава прохладно защекотала босые ноги - и пошел рядом. С Дженсеном было весело: он всегда придумывал что-нибудь интересное.

Вода оказалась теплой, Джаред не удержался и подпрыгнул, обрызгав их обоих. Дженсен фыркнул и пихнул его в бок. И вдруг дернул ногой, поднимая песок со дна, наклонился и, пошарив рукой в воде, достал что-то.

\- Ух ты, смотри!

Что-то оказалось небольшим камнем с дыркой посередине. Джаред взял протянутую находку и посмотрел сквозь нее на Дженсена. Так он казался огромным, словно размером с целый мир.

\- Дженс.

\- Что?

Спрашивать было страшно, как будто, если сказать это вслух, все тут же исчезнет. Как ткнуть пальцем в мыльный пузырь. Джаред сжал камень в руке.

\- А ты... настоящий?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Дженсен и взъерошил Джареду волосы. - Когда-нибудь я закончу школу и обязательно сюда приеду.

Проснулся Джаред в отличном настроении.

***  
Джаред перестал ему сниться так же неожиданно, как и начал. Правда, когда и почему это произошло, Дженсен сказать бы не смог: первая влюбленность и прочие гормональные бури на тот момент занимали его гораздо больше смены ночного репертуара. Да и что он мог сделать, в конце концов.

Жизнь на месте не стояла, и со временем Дженсен уже почти не вспоминал эти сны. Школа, тренировки, друзья, семья не давали скучать. Потом его закрутил Лос-Анжелес - съемки, вечеринки - другой мир.

От нового проекта Дженсен ждал многого, но точно не такого партнера по съемкам. Джаред Падалеки оказался забавным и своим в доску парнем. С ним было легко. Легко дурачиться, легко быть серьезным. Он вел себя как придурок, но умудрялся не переходить границу, за которой хотелось не смеяться, а дать в морду. А еще его звали так же, как того смешного мальчишку из снов.

Не удивительно, что они так быстро сблизились. Удивительно было то, что Дженсен, похоже, подсел, как на какой-нибудь наркотик. И совпадения. Интересы, Техас, даже братья и сестры, но вершиной им стал камень. Чертов камень с дыркой посередине, который, Дженсен мог поклясться, был просто копией того, что он нашел когда-то во сне. Так не бывает, но вот же он, настоящий, болтается себе на цепочке.

\- Что ты там нашел? - поинтересовался Джаред, заглядывая через плечо. - А, это. Он так смешно называется. "Куриный бог", прикинь. Специально смотрел.

\- Откуда он? - спросил Дженсен, все так же оторопело разглядывая камень.

\- Нашел в реке. Давно, еще в детстве. Представляешь, мне приснилось, что мне подарили такой камень, а потом я нашел его на самом деле. Даже на том же месте. И самое удивительное, что он похож на тот, во сне. Серьезно, один в один.

\- Я вижу, - перебил Дженсен, наконец посмотрев на Джареда.

\- Что?

\- Я вижу, что один в один.

На лице Джареда удивление сменилось еще большим удивлением.

\- Но откуда ты... - а потом он просиял так, будто вернулся домой после долгих съемок. - Так ты все-таки настоящий!

\- Как видишь, - рассмеялся Дженсен.

\- Тогда теперь моя очередь дарить тебе такую штуку, - Джаред кивнул на камень и смущенно улыбнулся. - Он приносит удачу.


	2. Свет и тень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2, АУ, вампиры

Это всегда больно, как в первый раз. Ты смотришь на уже засохшую кровь и вспоминаешь, что когда-то вы упрямо верили, что чудеса случаются. Что старые сказки не врут, и взаимная любовь может превратить вампира в человека.

Ты помнишь, что когда-то, в тот самый мечтательно-светлый первый раз, его звали Джаред. Что он был высок – даже выше тебя – и постоянно поправлял мешающие волосы. С тех пор он сменил сотни имен и лиц, и все, что осталось от прежнего Джареда, – солнечная улыбка и глаза, чей цвет ты так и не смог определить точно. Все, что осталось, и все, что нужно для узнавания.

Ты думаешь, что завтра ему так и не исполнится тридцать, как и многие-многие разы до этого. Малый срок даже по людским меркам. И какая ирония – каждый раз он умирает по-разному, ты уже можешь написать книгу о способах умерщвления человека. Если бы только она помогла предотвратить хоть что-нибудь.

И ты привычно прогоняешь мысль о том, что стоит лишь обратить его, и этого больше не повторится. Ты вспоминаешь, как он восторженно любовался рассветом, как с улыбкой подставлял лицо первым лучам солнца. Он же зачахнет без света, солнечный мальчик. И ты целуешь мертвые губы и уходишь.

Уходишь искать его следующее воплощение.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джаред/Женевьев, G, романсофлафф

Женевьев не нужен был принц на белом лимузине, ей был нужен мальчишка-сосед, с которым можно дернуть по пиву и погонять в видеоигры. В конце концов ее всегда больше интересовало покорение очередного дерева, чем кукольные домики. Но иногда и ей хотелось почувствовать себя чьей-то принцессой - женщиной, а не "своим парнем".

Джаред был идеален. Он мог включать раздолбая и сыпать дурацкими шуточками, заставляя прыскать так некстати отпитым пивом. Он мог дурачиться и беситься не хуже своих собак и даже сейчас влезть на дерево на спор. Но надежнее рыцаря еще надо поискать. Рядом с ним - будто за каменной стеной, а в его бережных руках она чувствовала себя прекрасным и хрупким сокровищем.

Но даже самые замечательные рыцари не всемогущи. И тогда - ее очередь быть сильной. Когда становилось совсем хреново и тоскливо, он мог свернуться в клубок, устроив голову у нее на коленях, а ее маленькие пальчики мягко перебирали его волосы, даря такой необходимый домашний покой.


	4. Ловля на живца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2 на гифки со съемок для TV Guide 2012 года

Джаред поднимает глаза, и взгляд простреливает Дженсена насквозь, стекает горячей волной прямо в член. Этот взгляд дразнит и провоцирует, манит и отталкивает. Этот взгляд говорит: «Давай, покажи мне, на что ты способен», - говорит: «Завоюй меня». А затем, отражая скользнувшую по губам полуулыбку, лукаво добавляет: «Если сможешь».

И Дженсена будто крюком цепляет и тащит, тащит неумолимо, невозможно сопротивляться, потому что уже заглотил наживку так глубоко, что только с мясом выдирать. И он показывает и завоевывает, и готов делать это снова и снова, даже если не нужно, потому что – можно.

Он целует, кусает, клеймя собой эту улыбку, вжимается в Джареда плотно-плотно, ловя малейшие отклики сильного тела, и до рези, до слез всматривается в ведьмовские глаза, чтобы не пропустить, как темнеет, меняется взгляд, как вызов сменяется жаждой – такой же бездонной, как дженсенова.

И тогда он отпускает – себя, его. Они оба на крючке, давно и прочно.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2, юмор, стеб

Милый, любимый, сладкий... слишком нейтрально.

Джаред уже почти час зависал в интернете, перекапывая всевозможные форумы, блоги, даже какие-то специализированные сайты и сборники попадались.

Котик, зайка, пупсик... что за банальщина?

Это было даже интересно. И уж точно весьма познавательно. Каких только извращенцев не водилось в сети.

\- Букетик? Господи, кто-то серьезно называет так своего парня?

"Куколка" отпадает сразу - за такое Дженсен отправит в нокаут первым же ударом. На "детку" у них вообще табу с первого дня знакомства. "Солнышко", пожалуй, не прокатит...

Джаред так задумался, что аж подпрыгнул, услышав над ухом требовательное "Джей!" И, конечно же, не сообразил сразу прихлопнуть крышку ноутбука.

\- Я тебя уже минут пять дозваться не могу, - раздраженно выдохнул Дженсен и тут же сунул нос в экран: - что это у тебя... тут.

Черт, поздно пить "Боржоми"... Ладно, раз уж терять все равно нечего... Джаред ослепительно улыбнулся и выдал самым жизнерадостным своим тоном:

\- Я соскучился, лапуля!

И явственно разглядел, как у Дженсена дернулся глаз.

\- Джаред. Мы уже говорили об этом не раз, - и голос такой ровный-ровный. - Если хочешь жесткого секса, просто скажи.

Хьюстон, нас раскрыли.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С феста "Три слова" на заявку 2.02 Пончик, рогалик, пирожок

Два куска пиццы, россыпь чипсов в миске, пончик, подсохший рогалик, пирожок, сэндвич, пакетик жевательного мармелада и куча конфет, фантики от которых украшали едва ли не все горизотальные поверхности.

\- Чувак, ты вообще способен нормально питаться в мое отсутствие? - вздохнул Дженсен, закончив инспекцию кухни.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С феста "Три слова" на заявку 3.04 Перец, голень, преследовать.

Они шли уже третий день. Пробирались закоулками, окраинами, глушью. На одной воде, не останавливаясь на сон - только передохнуть, когда ноги уже подгибались от усталости. Глаза жгло, будто туда перца сыпанули, - от недосыпа, от дыма и пыли после взрыва, позволившего им выбраться почти без потерь. Джаред хромал, тяжело опираясь на дженсеново плечо, но молчал, только сжимал побелевшие губы. Повязка на простреленной голени давно изгваздалась, но сменить ее было просто нечем - разве что оторвать кусок от такой же грязной футболки. Нужно перетерпеть - еще немного, и они доберутся до границы штата, а там Джефф подхватит, и можно будет немного отсидеться. Дженсен удержал споткнувшегося Джареда и охнул от боли в ребрах. Их будут преследовать, будут землю рыть, но они справятся.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С феста "Три слова" на заявку 3.03 Спросонок, срамник, сравнивать.

Уже не в первый раз пятнистая Ирма возвращается с нагулянным брюхом, а старуха Энн не может перестать их сравнивать - котят-то. То бывает, вроде родные братья, а разные, как день и ночь. Вон копошатся: пушистый белый с черным ухом нагло отпихивает пищащий черный комок от мамкиного брюха, а тот только жмется сильнее. А то вот из разных пометов - а похожи, как родные. Вон пятнистый - весь в мамку - дрыхнет себе и усом не ведет на возню рядом, совсем как рыжий Дженсен прошлой весной - единственный из всего помета, с кем старуха Энн не смогла расстаться.

А в этот раз Ирма еще и приблуду умудрилась за собой притащить. Тощий полосатый Джаред выкатывается из пищащего клубка, спихнутый с подстилки возящейся малышней. Только глаза спросонок щурит непонимающе, да нетвердо ступает вперед - до первой преграды. Тычется, срамник, носом рыжему Дженсену в брюхо, да так и заваливается досыпать. А тот-то - только ворчит тихо, возится, оборачиваясь пушистой грелкой вокруг Джареда, и замирает.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С феста "Три слова" на заявку 3.16 Шоссе, клумба, телефон.

На шоссе собралась огромная пробка: из-за какой-то аварии движение практически встало на несколько часов. Дженсен скучающе рассматривал своих невольных соседей и периодически переключал радиостанции, пытаясь поймать что-нибудь поприличнее. До дома он добрался уже затемно, но сегодня его там все равно никто не ждал - Джаред должен был прилететь только завтра утром.

Как он ошибся, Дженсен понял, едва подошел к дому. На клумбе среди помятых цветов лежало нечто, при ближайжем рассмотрении оказавшееся Джаредом. Тот свернулся в клубок, умостив голову на дорожной сумке, и спал. На силу растолкав, Дженсен поднял сонного, так и не открывшего глаза Джареда, попутно нашаривая в кармане ключи.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Прилетел раньше, - раздалось сопение под ухом, - Хотел сюрприз сделать... Не нашел ключи.

И тут Дженсен вспомнил, что так и не заменил разбитый градом вазон на крыльце, где обычно держал запасные ключи, а свои опаздывавший на самолет Джаред благополучно забыл в прихожей на тумбочке.

\- Мог бы позвонить.

Совпение стало громче.

\- Телефон сел.

Дженсен только вздохнул, затаскивая почти висящего на нем Джареда в дом.

\- Ладно, но почему на клумбе-то?

Ответом ему стало почти невнятное в плечо:

\- Там мягче.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С феста "Три слова" на завяку 3.48 Конченные, нож, пара.

Нож - тонкий, острый - лежит в пальцах, как перо. Движения точные, ровные - ничего лишнего. Тело под руками податливое и разгоряченное. Еще пара штрихов - и у Джареда на лопатке скалится хищная кошачья морда. Дженсен наклоняется слизнуть скатившуюся по спине каплю крови, и Джаред вздрагивает, ерзая бедрами по дивану. Ненужный уже нож тихо звякает о стекло журнального столика.

\- Придурки конченные! - орет вечером Крис. - У меня из-за вас уже вся квартира кровищей перемазана!


	11. Колыбель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на [рисунок](http://huntinghounds.deviantart.com/art/Lullaby-for-the-Sun-334959109) Созвездия Гончих Псов

Джаред спит спокойно и крепко. Его сны полны красок, звуков и запахов. Он видит, как растут горы, вздымаясь грозными исполинами, как солнце степенно плывет от горизонта к горизонту, как сменяет его луна и зажигаются звезды. В его снах растут деревья, из крохотного семечка в необъятных великанов. В его снах распускаются цветы, подставляя яркие лепестки солнечному свету.

Там, снаружи, громыхает война – за свободу и жизнь во имя власти и жадности. А здесь, в их маленькой тесной пещере в свете тусклых магических светлячков слышны лишь отголоски боев. Яростная атака захватчиков захлебывается под напором союзников, и Джаред видит, как с гор срывается лавина. Земля раскалывается под мощнейшими ударами оружия, и Джареду снятся огромные цунами и грохот горных обвалов.

Там, снаружи, кровь, боль и страх – царство смерти, и жизни еще не место на выжженных пустырях. И жизнь пока сладко спит на грубой подстилке в тесной пещере, а Дженсен, как верный пес, стережет ее сон, напевая заклинание, как колыбельную.

Дженсен взмахивает рукой, заставляя светлячков плясать неведомый танец, и во сне Джареда мир заметает пушистым сияющим снегом.


	12. Муррр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J2, G, флафф, оборотни

Мягкие длинные волосы Джареда ласкали пальцы, и Дженсену нравилось перебирать их. Вот как сейчас, когда тот дремал, пристроив голову Дженсену на колени и умудрившись поместиться на не самом большом диване. Для этого Джареду пришлось свернуться клубком, но этот трюк у него получался на удивление виртуозно.

Дженсен запустил пальцы в пышную шевелюру, легкой щекоткой касаясь кожи головы, и вдруг уловил какой-то новый звук. Низкий и вибрирующий, он отдавался приятной дрожью и мурашками по спине. Дженсен улыбнулся и легонько потянул за прядку, привлекая внимание.

\- Джаред?

\- Ммммм?

\- Ты мурчишь.

\- Ммммрмм...

Дженсен хмыкнул и массирующим движением провел Джареду по макушке, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Бедро неожиданно кольнуло острым сквозь джинсы.

\- И выпускаешь когти.

Джаред на мгновение замер, казалось, даже дыхание задержал, и мурчание оборвалось. А затем - резко повернулся к Дженсену, настороженно заглядывая в лицо. Широко распахнутые глаза на миг выдали природу их обладателя узким вертикальным зрачком и тут же снова стали обычными человеческими.

\- Шшш, - Дженсен успокаивающе погладил Джареда за ухом и улыбнулся. - Ты, правда, думал, что я не догадаюсь? Не замечу все эти царапины явно от когтей на паркете и косяках?

Джаред покраснел и заерзал, как пойманный на "горячем" мальчишка.

\- Или шерсть на ковре? - продолжил Дженсен и посмотрел Джареду в глаза, чувствуя, как собственные зрачки вытягиваются и сужаются. - Чужую шерсть.

\- О.

Но удивление на лице Джареда быстро сменилось улыбкой. Вдруг вся его фигура словно поплыла - и вот на коленях Дженсена уже примостила лапы и морду крупная рысь. В футболке и домашних штанах. Дженсен расхохотался и щелкнул Джареда по кисточке, отчего тот обиженно дернул ухом и снова выпустил когти, намекая, что пора бы и вернуться к прерванному занятию.

Дженсен почесал Джареда между ушами, провел рукой по загривку, приминая роскошную шерсть, и мурчание, вновь разнесшееся по комнате, стало еще громче.


End file.
